


Проклятый старый дом

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от M до E [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Western, Curses, Drama, Fanfic, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Horror, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Suspense, WTF Kombat 2021, Western, Western AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Маглор вновь оказался один среди людей, застряв на торговом посту из-за разлива реки. Ему грустно и тянет что-нибудь сотворить, а хозяин поста пугает посетителей байками.
Series: WTF Fantasy 2021: тексты от M до E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173524
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Проклятый старый дом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на идею "Феаноринги - попаданцы на американский Дикий Запад", согласие автора идеи получено.

Когда-то он привык быть незаметным и неузнанным. Стремился к этому всеми способами. Теперь оказалось, что умение сохранилось, и пригождается порой не только ему. Стоит больше учить этому остальных.

«Мы слишком заметны здесь».

Торговый пост из трех притулился на берегу речной долины. Главный зал его заполнили люди, которых задержал разлив реки. Они болтали, пили, ели и не приставали к нему с вопросами, лишь рассеянно скользили взглядом по высокой фигуре в углу и отворачивались.

Маглора это вполне устраивало бы. Вот только если слишком много людей разом не замечают одного и того же, это подозрительно.

Крепкий седобородый мужчина у стойки тоже оглядывал здешних людей — незаметно, внимательно и цепко. Вот он высокую фигуру в углу из внимания не упустил. Охотник за наградами? Возможно.

За соседним столом после ссоры и свары выгнали одного из парней, обвинив в мухлеже, бросили карты и теперь рассказывали, размахивая руками.

— ...И вот этот Финор хватается за пистолет, стреляет в проклятого мустанга — осечка! Другой раз — осечка, и хоть тресни! А зверюга его мотает, как мальчишку, вот-вот расшибет о скалу, как остальных. И уже силы заканчиваются, несколько часов на ней скакать!! Тогда он хватает нож и пыряет ее в шею, раз, другой, третий, пытаясь до горла дотянуться, а мустанг визжит как сам дьявол. И наконец, сбрасывает его ко всем чертям, и летит он кубарем, но хоть не в камень башкой. И думает — затопчет или нет? Но вот приходит в себя: живой, весь побитый, мустанга нет, только брызги крови куда-то на север к горам тянутся. А ноги у него не ходят, спину ему отшибло. И вот пополз парень обратно, такой был упрямый. Четыре дня полз...

Маглор спрятал улыбку за кружкой скверного пива, которую взял, чтобы меньше выделяться.

— Ты ещё скажи, он по дороге из камня воду добыл, — подсказал кто-то, и слушатели захохотали.

— Куропатку голыми руками поймал и сырую съел!

— Нет, гремучку!

— Закончить дайте! — возмутился кто-то.

— ...Приполз на стоянку, а там ни вещей, ни лошади...

Пиво оказалось омерзительным, даже хуже, чем он рассчитывал. Но слушать байку о злоключениях собственного брата оказалось так весело, словно этот невезучий сидел прямо здесь. Дышать стало легче.

Маглор вздохнул и напомнил себе, что с братьями все хорошо, и он вернётся к ним через какие-нибудь четыре дня. Это лишь память о временах, которые ушли навсегда...

Будь проклята их ясная память, думал он нередко, что тогда, что теперь. В прошлом его мучили воспоминания о потерях, а прямо сейчас... Это слишком походило на иное прошлое: он один, среди людей, его воли хватает, чтобы на него не обращали внимания и не запомнили, и только.

Он потер руки, напоминая себе, что они больше не болят, снял с пояса флягу и отпил три глотка. Куруфиново зелье выходило отменным, жидким огнем и дымом, а не вонючим пойлом, вот только продать его в этих землях за достойную цену — отдельный труд и отдельная забота.

— ...И Черный Джек в него стреляет прямо на глазах у шерифа! А Финор стоит столбом с каменной рожей. Джек палит второй раз, и тут Финор ухмыляется и всаживает Джеку пулю прямо в глаз! Будто в упор стрелял! И шериф только руками развел, мол, чистая, как хорошее виски, самооборона вышла. И Финор забрал свое ружье и лошадь и уехал в пустоши искать собаку, и больше его не видели. И мустанга того тоже больше никто не видел, а значит, его всё-таки убили.

— А собаку-то нашел? — поинтересовались слева, и в голосе фальшивой нотой звучало скрытое раздражение.

— Да нашел, небось, если лошадь вернул...

— Не мешайте!

— Да ладно, я бы за настоящей хорошей лошадью тоже бы полз, и три дня, и даже четыре! Тоже мне, подвиг... — раздражённо кинул один из слушателей и вышел, нарочито хлопнув дверью.

Маглор закрыл глаза на несколько мгновений. Не помогло. Глухое людское недовольство бурлило вокруг, голоса фальшивили все сильнее, пряча досаду.

Он потянулся мыслью ко всем шестерым братьям, прикоснулся к их теплу — и его стало медленно отпускать напряжение.

Живы.

Ждут.

Он тряхнул головой, сделал ещё глоток из фляги и вернул ее на пояс, избегая соблазна не просто согреться, но оглушить себя зельем понадежнее. Слишком много чужих чувств клубится здесь, их не умеют сдержать, закрыть, выплескивают вовне словами и без слов. А ведь это даже не беда.

Просто речушка разлилась от сильных осенних дождей, превратившись в мутный бурный поток, и торговый пост сделался пристанищем всех, кому не повезло оказаться в пути именно сейчас. Торговцы, ковбои, искатели удачи и прочие путники теснились теперь в этом доме из тонких, скверных бревен, среди разложенного и развешенного товара, а также в амбаре и даже в конюшне, ожидая, когда закончится дождь, начнет спадать вода и можно будет продолжить путь. Многим и здесь места не хватало, они разбивали палатки снаружи, карауля свои стада.

На той стороне реки собирались подобные же невезучие, только вовсе без крыши над головой.

Любопытно было, что никто не пытался занять пустой дом в миле отсюда. Когда подъезжал сюда, постройка торчала на этой почти плоской земле, заметная со всех сторон еще лучше, чем приземистый торговый пост.

Задавать вопрос об этом Маглору не пришлось: один из скучающих мужчин, кому не хватило мест за столами, и он подпирал стену, подал голос.

— А ведь выше по реке есть ещё целый дом! А мы здесь толкаемся локтями зря! Нет бы стукнуться туда.

— Это вы не знаете, о чем говорите, — подал голос хозяин. Он варил на огне кофе, такой же горький и скверный, как здешнее пиво, зато бодрящий и горячий, и с десяток парней следили за ним с нетерпением. — Никто здесь по доброй воле туда не пойдет.

Теперь на хозяина обернулись почти все ждущие, и даже сам Маглор.

— Это еще почему? — удивился первый.

— Дурное это место потому что. — Хозяин сделал паузу и снял с подставки высокий жестяной кофейник. Не торопясь, стал разливать кофе в протянутые кружки, в большинстве мятые и тусклые. Внимание явно радовало его. — Первые хозяева были из первопоселенцев, построили себе укреплённый дом на четыре семьи. А потом апачи... Против них и укрепляли, вот только из четырех семей выжило три человека, и двое уехали. Один молодой парень остался.

Прошло сколько-то лет, и этот мужик женится. Прошло чуть больше года, и жена, как он говорит, сбегает в Неваду с коммивояжером. Женится второй раз...

К хозяину потянулись новые кружки, он снова прервался ненадолго. Кофе булькал, терпкий запах горелых зёрен плыл в душном воздухе, смешиваясь с табачным дымом.

— Женится второй раз. Не проходит и двух лет, как вторая жена сбегает в Канзас с каким-то ковбоем. Он затевает жениться в третий раз...

Теперь встали и подошли поближе даже самые усталые путники из недавно прибывших, что сидели на полу, прислонясь к стене. Седобородый подставил кружку под кофе второй раз.

Маглор перестал делать вид, что пьет пиво.

— А у третьей девчонки оказался ухажёр из ковбоев. Ему-то девица и сказала, что дело нечисто. Но родители ей сказали, что выйти за парня, у которого из имущества один мул и запасные штаны, не считая кольта, все равно не позволят, сами бедны как мыши. И почти выпихнули ее замуж. Но парень был не промах, и девчонка тоже. Велела девчонка ковбою следить за нею и фермером, чтобы чего неладного не вышло. И вот привозит фермер в дом молодую жену и начинается у них ругань с первого дня. И недостаточно она проворная, и готовит не так, и угождать ему не спешит, и любопытная слишком. И вот как-то он уехал, а молодая в первый раз спустилась сама в погреб. А там мягкая земля, словно копали недавно, и мертвечиной пахнет...

Кто-то громко хлюпнул кофе и потребовал ещё, но остальные на него зашикали.

— Девчонка была умница, и даже копать там не стала, а побежала и предупредила своего ковбоя. И не прошло и полмесяца, как она заявилась в город к шерифу, с заявлением, что ее муж не вернулся с ярмарки, а в погребе под слоем земли она нашла труп женщины. И повесили бы того фермера, только его выбросила река ниже по течению, уже разбухшим. И с головой вроде как томагавком рассеченной. И все сказали — туда ему и дорога. А девчонка, как траур закончился, продала задешево дом какому-то заезжему, выскочила за своего ковбоя и уехала с ним в Канзас со всем добром, на этот раз по правде.

В зале захохотали и засвистели.

— Но ведь это наверняка не конец истории, — заметил бородач. — Так что налей нам ещё кофе, плесни в мой немного виски и расскажи, почему дом заколоченный стоит.

И почему-то покосился в угол, где сидел Маглор.

К хозяину потянулись руки с кружками. Тот разлил по ним остатки кофе, вытряхнул гущу в камин и снова налил воды в жестяной кофейник. Поставил неспешно на огонь, даже поправил немного, подогревая нетер пение слушателей.

— Не конец, — согласился он. — Покупатель был из приезжих, об истории ничего не знал. И вскоре он снова попытался его продать, да только никто не захотел. Тот плюнул, собрал вещи и подался в старатели, громко обещая вернуться и построить нормальный дом. А перед отъездом по пьяни рассказал, что спать в этом доме стало невозможно. Кошмары мучали и его, и жену, дети вовсе непрерывно плакали. Последние недели они жили в фургоне, забрав из дома все вещи. А после их отъезда...

Грохнула дверь.

Широкоплечий, кряжистый парень ворвался в зал, баюкая правую руку на груди, и гневно заорал:

— Хозяин! Чья эта... гребаная лошадь в отдельном стойле? Она меня укусила, тварь такая! Где хозяин?!

Хозяин обвел зал взглядом раз и другой, не останавливаясь ни на ком, и тогда Маглор шумно отодвинул кружку, чтобы его, наконец, заметили.

— Не стоило прикасаться ни к этому коню, ни к сумкам, — сказал он вроде бы негромко, но знал, что его расслышат все. — Конь научен охранять их. Хозяин и конюх предупреждены.

— Твоя зверюга чуть мне пальцы не оттяпала! — рявкнул широкоплечий, разворачиваясь на голос. Маглор неприкрыто поморщился от скрипучего голоса, посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Мне расценить это как напрасное любопытство, или как попытку кражи? — спросил он медленно. Широкоплечий помедлил, должно быть, оценивая рост собеседника: Маглор и сидя на соседей по столу смотрел сверху вниз.

— Ну да, любопытничал немного, — сказал широкоплечий несколько тише. — Это не причина позволять животине людям пальцы откусывать!

— Он не позволяет чужим до себя дотрагиваться, — сказал все так же неспешно Маглор. — Но не кусает первым.

— Хе, — сказал седобородый, разглядывая его словно бы заново. — Умеете быть незаметным.

— Умею, — согласился Маглор.

Хозяин жестом подозвал широкоплечего и плеснул ему виски на окровавленные пальцы.

— А ведь Том тебя предупреждал, — заметил хозяин, ухмыляясь.

— Так ты остановился на том, что владелец дома уехал, — деловито сказал хозяину седобородый, только что локтем укушенного парня не отодвигая. Тот набыченно молчал.

— Уехал. И никто из здешних туда добровольно и носа не сунет. А приезжие иногда совали, насчёт переночевать под крышей, и пару раз я отпаивал их виски, а они двух слов сказать не могли, так зубы стучали.

— А что потом?

— Заколотили покрепче, вот что потом.

— Надо бы за деньги туда проезжих водить, — подсказал кто-то из слушателей.

— А ты возьмись, — ухмыльнулся хозяин.

И, пока сидящие сговаривались сходить к дому «поглядеть», только не прямо сейчас, конечно, чего тащиться по темноте и сырости, а завтра, заодно и дождь кончится, — Маглор решил, что скучно ему быть, пожалуй, перестало.

Только нужно подождать хотя бы полуночи, чтобы людские страхи набрали полную силу.

Позже, когда под крышей основательно выпили, он вышел из дома, с наслаждением вдохнул свежий воздух. Иногда пьяные буквально чуяли его, несмотря ни на что, а к драке он расположен не был.

На галерее расположились подремать несколько человек, кутаясь в одеяла или шкуры. Три костра горели неподалеку, возле них теснились погонщики скота. Другие огоньки мигали на высоком берегу поодаль. Сквозь разрывы туч проглядывали звёзды, и с севера потянуло холодом.

До полуночи стоило отдохнуть, и Маглор направился на сеновал. Здесь тоже кто-то спал, но выносить их присутствие будет несколько легче, чем внутри торгового поста или в пристройке для постояльцев, где люди спят буквально друг на друге.

И тем не менее, подумалось ему, не настолько ещё он от них устал. Иначе забыл бы о дожде и остался ночевать под открытым небом.

... Если за сутки вода не спадет, он так и сделает.

К середине ночи небо очистилось, вздыбилось куполом драгоценностей — и теперь дышало холодом. Вставая, он бережно уложил на свое место кожаный плащ: всякому, кто туда посмотрит, увидится спящий, укрытый плащом.

Луна садилась. Дремлющие люди в одеялах жались к затухающим кострам, и на скользящие тени смотреть было попросту некому.

...Дом ему не понравился.

Он строился для обороны, насколько это было возможно в здешних краях, из тонких бревен и досок, с промазанными глиной щелями и крохотными наружными окнами-бойницами. Маглор обошел нелепую постройку вокруг, недоумевая, как туда попадал свет, если повсюду стены и окна-щели, и предположил, что там есть внутренний дворик.

Ломать заколоченную дверь он посчитал нелепым, и потому без труда поднялся наверх по неровной стене, на крышу. С которой действительно увидел в центре постройки дворик и галерею на неровных столбах. Соскользнул туда, приземлился — под ногами хрустнули осколки.

Здесь дурно пахло во всех смыслах слова. Пахло старыми тряпками и запустением. Пахло старой тоской и старой злобой. Едва уловимо пахло старой смертью... И откуда-то неприкрыто разило мертвечиной, несомненно, недавней.

Маглор поморщился. Обидно и уныло — искать нечисть, а найти всего лишь припрятанные трупы. Неужели на его долю не достанется ни самой завалящей загадки?

Внутренние двери не были заколочены, и он свободно прошел в дом через одну из них. Здесь было, по сути, три дома и сарай для скотины, и в каждый можно было попасть изнутри, не покидая жилья. Это уберегало не только от внешних нападений, но и от внезапных здешних метелей, способных порой завалить снегом дом по самую крышу, чтобы растаять через несколько дней.

Здесь царило запустение и разор. Все ценное вывезли, звериная мелочь уронила, испачкала и попробовала на зуб брошенное тряпье и осколки разбитой в торопливых сборах посуды...

Дом недобро молчал. Тряпки и осколки ещё урывками помнили человеческие руки и скучали по ним, но стены и опоры дома не отзывались ему и лишь ждали чего-то с тоскливым нетерпением.

В самом большом доме, настолько большом, что его даже разделили на две части дощатой стеной, запах мертвечины стоял самый явный, должно быть, и люди могли уже заметить. Он шел из подпола сквозь щели, а спрятанную в углу створку крышки подпола недавно поднимали, на ней почти не было пыли, сумел он разглядеть. Для него здесь стоял полумрак, звёздного света из открытой внутренней двери Маглору хватало.

Напряжённое ожидание вокруг него усилилось, и он прислушался.

Дом не скрипел и не потрескивал так, как следовало бы любой старой постройке. Он словно бы тихо шептал, на грани даже слуха эльфа, и Маглор напряг волю, чтобы расслышать его...

А услышал совсем другое.

Шаги людей по этой каменистой земле разносились далеко. Хрустели глина и мелкие камушки под двумя парами сапог, и один из двоих ступал реже и тяжелее — он тащил на себе тяжесть.

Потом раздался скрип железа о дерево, это выдергивали нечто короткое. И медленно и неожиданно тихо открылась заколоченная дверь, как если бы кто-то хорошо смазал ей петли.

Маглор отступил в глубокую тень за остаток перегородки. Во дворике шуршала под сапогами утоптанная земля, раздавалось тяжёлое дыхание, и нетерпеливо щёлкал металл о камень.

— Быстрее, — проворчал один.

Потом отблески маленького огонька проникли через вход — кто-то из двоих, наконец, зажёг свечу.

— Темно, как в медвежьей жопе! — прокряхтел человек, тяжёлыми шагами вошёл в дом и сбросил тело возле крышки погреба. Присел рядом, расстегнул ремень на мертвеце, снял кольт в кобуре. Второй подсвечивал, прикрывая ладонью свечу, чтобы отблески не ложились на окошки.

Сцена вышла, словно из ярмарочной пьесы. Ей не хватает сопровождения звуками, мрачно усмехнулся Маглор, чего-то наподобие зловещего воя койотов. Но койоты издевательски молчали.

Человек со свечой беспокойно огляделся, и Маглор понял, что лицо ему знакомо. Да, этот был в торговом посту. Пил кофе... Нет, раньше. Вот, верно — это он готов был «ползти три дня» за хорошей лошадью и вышел, хлопнув дверью, когда закончили историю о Турко.

На мгновение Маглор погружается в воспоминания полностью, словно сидит вновь в торговом зале и в идит все. Как выходит недовольный парень в потертой и слишком большой для него кожаной куртке с заплатами на рукавах и почему-то на спине. Как он напоследок озирается, словно ищет взглядом кого-то в зале. И как ему вслед цепко смотрит седобородый, зацепившись взглядом за ту же наспинную заплату. Это могло бы стать частью загадки, вот только одну разгадку Маглор уже видит прямо здесь.

С мертвеца стащили куртку и сапоги, забросили в мешок, не разбирая. Не торопясь, распотрошили сумку и рассмотрели добычу. Забирали себе все, кроме штанов и рубашки. Кольт без предупреждения повесил себе на пояс первый из двух, незнакомый.

— Маловат куш, — процедил он. Достал флягу, щедро отхлебнул.

— Другие все толпами ночуют, — отрезал парень со свечой.

— Длинного бы прибрать, — с завистью бросил первый. — Лошадь больно хороша.

— Это жеребец, злой, как волчара.

Маглор усмехнулся.

— Где он спит, понял?

— Нет.

— Ослеп, что ли, дубина?

— Сам его ищи в другой раз! — озлился второй. — Вот он вроде в зал зашёл, по сторонам зыркнул и сел... а потом оглядываюсь — нет его нигде! Вот вроде вышел наружу — хоп, нету! Как глаза отвёл! Ублюдок!

Маглор чуть не засмеялся.

— Башкой повари, — сказал невозмутимо первый. — Где ты не был, там он и есть.

— Сеновал и конюшня только.

— Заглянем.

— Без меня это, — отрезал неожиданно парень. — Я не трус, ей-богу, ты знаешь. Но не по нашим зубам эта добыча.

— Не тебе решать.

— И ещё один мне не нравится, с бородой такой, возле хозяина торчал и все тоже глазами шарил по сторонам. Менять делянку надо.

— Потом поговорим...

Первый поднялся, придерживая мешок. Почему-то настороженно осмотрелся, потом открыл подпол и спихнул тело туда.

— Может, и сменим, — сказал он. — Вонять начало.

— В реку его надо было. И тех тоже.

— Там не обыщешь с толком.

— Дальше бы ушли. Нет, тянет тебя сюда!

— Тихо.

Первый грабитель огляделся снова, настороженный и нежданно злой. Чуть ли не принюхался.

— Тут кто-то есть, — сказал он, вытаскивая нож.

Вот теперь Маглор удивился всерьез.

— Да ты, никак, рехнулся? — Второй дёрнул мешок к себе, поставил свечу на каминную полку. — Идём уже, твою мать!

— Мне прям подсказывают, — этот здоровяк, не мигая, смотрел в темноту. Свеча замигала. — Чужак тут. Следит за нами вот сейчас. Не стрелял. Шуметь не хочет, значит...

И двинулся в темноту, напрямую к Маглору, словно видел его сквозь тени и доски.

— Вон отсюда, глупцы, — сказал на это Маглор, понизив голос. Звуки раскатились по дому гулко и тяжело, отскочили от стен, перепутались, и второй человек присел и попятился к стене.

А первый сделал ещё шаг, словно против ветра, и глаза его стали как две пули.

— Теперь вижу, — сказал он со странной радостью, налитый уверенностью в себе до краев. Бросился вперёд, замахиваясь.

Маглор перехватил его руку, вывернул локоть вверх и воткнул грабителю под ребра его собственный нож по самую рукоятку.

— Это как? — спросил тот с детской растерянностью и обидой. Вдруг вырвал нож из собственного тела, распарывая его ещё сильнее, дернулся вперёд снова. Брызнула кровь, Маглор увернулся от брызг больше чем от лезвия. Нож воткнулся в стену позади него, грабитель осел на пол, повторяя растерянно:

— Это как так вообще?.. Что за... блядство… мать… твою?..

Парень в залатанной куртке мог убежать, и лучше бы так и сделал. Только он, к сожалению, был недостаточно трусом: трясущимися руками схватился за револьвер, плюя уже на секретность и тишину, завертел головой. И Маглор швырнул в него чужим ножом, выдернутым из стены.

Вошёл нож в глазное яблоко, даже более мерзко и точно, чем хотелось, брызнула кровь и белая дрянь, заполнявшая мгновение назад живой орган. Постояв немного, человек рухнул вперёд, как бревно, лицом вниз. Хлюпнул нож, входя в голову теперь на всю рукоятку, под телом растеклась черная с алыми проблесками лужа.

Потом дом вздохнул, словно пробуждаясь, и по стенам пробежала рябь.

Маглор одним прыжком очутился в середине зала, хватаясь первым не за револьвер — за кинжал. Пол задрожал. Шепот стен нарастал и приближался.

— Древний пришел... — донеслось от стен и пола. — Древний... живой... настоящий...

Женщина зарыдала во дворе, возникла в дверях — заплаканная, растрепанная, с распухшим лицом. Рубашка обрисовала выпуклый живот.

— Отдай, — закричала она. — Отдай!

Это были лишь призраки, но кто знает, что появится следом...

— Всего лишь человечьи призраки, — сказал он вслух.

Женщина закричала, живот ее расседался на глазах, словно вспарываемый прямо сейчас, из него выскользнули синеватые петли кишок, которые она тщетно пыталась засунуть обратно. Маглор видел сквозь нее стену и пол, но люди обычно плохо различают действительность и видения.

— Это все, что ты можешь показать? — спросил он. Потянул свой кинжал из ножен, и клинок работы Куруфина засветился белым по краям.

Задрожал пол. Вскинулась крышка погреба, глухо стукнув в стену, и оттуда высунулась детская рука, белая, как снег. Повеяло холодом.

Темноволосый мальчик, дрожа, выбрался наверх, еле двигаясь. Неловко потянул за собой другого. Второй, едва выбравшись, рухнул на пол, скорчившись и засунув белые стылые ладони в подмышки. Первый обнял его.

Уши у них были чуть приостренные.

Нет, подумал Маглор, невольно отступая на два шага. Нет, нет, не может быть...

Нет, его мысленная защита прочна и никуда не делась.

Это видения, повторил он себе. Это лишь видение...

— Не спи, — прошептал первый. — Надо идти. Чтобы не мёрзнуть...

— Не могу больше... — шепнул второй. — Так теплее.

Маглор прокусил губу до крови. Ему слишком захотелось на мгновение, чтобы этот бред был правдой.

Тут первый поднял голову, увидел его — и с криком метнулся к стене, почти волоча за собой второго.

— Нет-нет-нет... — зашептал он торопливо, до жути сделавшись похож на других детей этого рода. На тех, кого он называл хоть в мыслях — своими детьми. — Мы уходим... Мы уже ушли...

Этого не могло быть никогда — дети, погибшие тысячи лет назад, когда и звезды-то в небе стояли иначе.

Их не могло быть, потому что никому не под силу взломать мысленную защиту и найти там память о старой вине.

Их не могла тут быть…

Он шагнул ближе, протягивая им свободную руку, готовый словно бы к чему угодно. К крикам, проклятиям, нападению... превращению...

Капля крови сползла по его подбородку, сорвалась вниз. Дети молчали, не отводя глаз, их страх висел в воздухе, как живой. Как самое живое, что было здесь.

Потом они прыгнули к нему вдвоем, вцепляясь в протянутую руку зубами и ногтями. А он... он промедлил, а потом ещё секунду-другую упустил, не в силах сразу бить холодным железом в эти лица.

Потом он все же рубанул длинным кинжалом наискось, и одно дитя покатилось и забилось с визгом, теряя облик, стряхнул второе...

Но левое запястье было разорвано, кровь бежала, шлепая каплями по полу, очень звучно в этом месте, и доски втягивали их в себя мгновенно.

Второе существо встало на четвереньки, меняя облики — другое дитя, со срезанными вместе с кожей волосами, девочка со вспоротым животом, женщина без глаз... Опустило на пол длинный язык, жадно втянуло нечто.

— Древняя кровь, — сказало оно с пьяной радостью. — Настоящая...

Дом заколыхался вокруг, наливаясь силой. Стены шептались эхом, двери отступали, во дворе заклубился туман.

— Ещё, — Шептало оно. — Ещё... Ты щедрый, дай ещё!

Маглор сносит ему голову, а обратным ударом перерубает передние лапы. Оно ещё бросается вперёд, но хватать твари больше нечем. Нет, Турко, то, что спасло тебя — твоя глупость и везение — меня здесь не спасет, а скорее погубит.

Он сует рукоять кинжала в зубы, хватает флягу и торопливо и щедро плещет на рваную рану. Он сам дал силу видению, своей виной и памятью о погибших по их вине детях... Но раны стоит промывать все равно. Даже от видений.

Ничто не устоит перед огненной водой Курво, ни грязь, ни иллюзии.

Тварь расползалась на тени, как ткань на лохмотья, стены сжимались и корежились вокруг него. Маглор попятился во двор — и понял, что неба над ним больше нет. Крыша разрослась будто крона и сомкнулась над ним.

Он метнулся к наружной двери — и грянулся в глухую стену. Галереи дрожали и тянулись друг к другу, замыкаясь в кольцо из опор, стен и дверей в одинаковые мертвые дома.

А в оставленной зале снова дрогнул пол, пытаясь собраться в нечто новое...

Над ним дрожал и плыл умирающий огонек свечи на каминной полке.

Жаль братьев огорчать, подумал Маглор вскользь. Сходил, развлекся. Но меньшего уже недостаточно...

Он бросился назад, взбежал на вспученный, трясущийся пол и кинулся к телам грабителей, которые скатились к стене. Торопливо нашарил на одном флягу — и щедро расплескал по стенам и полу. Завоняло дешевым, но крепким бренди. Из фляги второго вылилось меньше, но тут каждая капля ценна не меньше крови.

И последним летит на потолок и стены, сверкая в сумраке, зелье Курво.

— Ночь полыхнула огнями жаркими, — кричит и поет Маглор на родном языке, сбивая остаток свечи на пол, — взвилось пламя под небо темное! Яркой пляскою тварей встретило и объятья дарило щедрые!

Дом взвыл.

Свеча погасла в падении, но огонек будто перепрыгнул на пол и на щедро смоченные виски остатки дров у камина, метнулся вверх по стене — и словно взмахом плаща, охватил весь зал.

Выскочив во дворик, Маглор перевел было дух, но пламя выхлестнуло следом, подстегнутое и его голосом, и зельем. Стены тряслись, земля вспучивалась, словно из нее силились подняться чьи-то тела, пламя ширилось и хлестало стены и опоры галереи, как плети — он сам его позвал, спел ему, а теперь оно поет само!

Чистая, жуткая нота.

Маглор вслушался в нее, ища хоть малейшую возможность для себя. И улыбнулся.

Убрал в ножны кинжал.

Сорвал жилет, накрыл голову, по возможности спрятав длинные волосы. Одна попытка у него.

Пламя, жравшее главный зал, пело и выло о гнилье в старых стенах...

Отступив к самой дальней галерее, Маглор на мгновение замер — и метнулся в окаймленной пламенем зал, чтобы с размаху врезаться в противоположную стену всем телом.

Страшный жар охватил его, одежда задымилась — но стена поддалась, и отчаянным рывком он протащил себя сквозь щель, словно ящерица под камнями, разодрав на спине рубашку и рассадив кожу. Откатился в сторону, едва не крича от боли в обожженных руках.

О нет, опять, только не руки, только не это...

Вопли раздались с той стороны дома. Живые, человеческие вопли и ругательства. Он вскочил, шатаясь, и шарахнулся в сторону, теряясь в пляшущих тенях.

Потом уже Маглор узнал, что тревогу первыми подняли картежники, недосчитавшись ночью товарища. Которого сами же прогнали от себя днем, дав по морде за плутовство в картах. Что бы то ни было за карточным столом, но искать своего они поспешили даже ночью, и потому быстро заметили отсветы в окошках-бойницах старого дома...

Огонь ревел и жрал дом с азартом дракона. Люди раскраснелись, сверху падали хлопья пепла. Надев жилет и скрыв им прореху в одежде, Маглор без труда замешался в эту толпу. Так что теперь он мог пахнуть пожаром и быть вымазанным пеплом с полным правом, да ещё и помешал какому-то юному дураку получить падающей балкой по голове, когда начала рушиться крыша.

Дом горел хорошо, жарко. С падением крыши поднялась тучу пепла, люди шарахнулись, кашляя и отряхиваясь. В толпе начали мрачно шутить, что вот и погрелись, и дом навестили, и впечатлений набрались. А так — только ждать, когда прогорит и остынет, чтобы разгрести пожарище. И найти там много интересного. Иные клялись, что чуют запах жареного, так что все интересное здесь обязательно найдут, просто не прямо сейчас.

Повернув обратно к торговому посту, Маглор столкнулся с седобородым, который нехорошо его изучал. Внимательно.

— Я могу поклясться, что когда я уходил, вы мирно спали под своим плащом, мистер Семь футов незаметности.

— Шесть с половиной, — уточнил Маглор.

— А значит, ночью вы могли быть где угодно.

— Я правильно вас понимаю? Вы не заметили моего отсутствия сейчас, и потому уже готовы назначить меня убийцей? — переспросил Маглор мягко.

Седобородый дёрнул носом.

— Где вас так славно научили быть незаметным? Там же, где вы отрастили такую индейскую гриву?

— Я пока ничем не задел лично вас. Предлагаю и дальше сохранять вежливость, мистер Борец за справедливость. К утру дом прогорит, и может быть, мы получим ответы на ваши вопросы.

Седобородый развернулся и устремился в толпу.

Маглор зашёл в торговый пост, попросил залить виски себе во флягу — мерзкое пойло, но сгодится для промывания ран и чтобы согреться, — плеснул ещё раз на укус и ушел на свой сеновал. В сумерках, которые для соседей были сплошной темнотой, тихо открыл сумку, перевязал рану и смазал ожоги на руках мягкой мазью. Перетянул рассаженную спину остатками рубахи. Из осторожности спрятал оставшиеся лоскуты в седельные сумки.

Ожоги обязательно заболят... Но хоть не так, как раньше. Хоть ладони целы.

Наутро вода в реке начала спадать, несмотря на влажность. На месте дома дымилась груда обломков, и несколько человек пытались ее хоть немного пролить водой и разгрести. Потому что жареным-горелым с пожарища действительно немного тянуло, и люди пытались найти товарища.

К середине дня с пожарища донеслись крики — там нашли два обгоревших тела и люк в погреб. Туда повалили люди, оставалось только ждать, кто первым пострадает от своего любопытства.

— Шестеро, Рич! Шестого в погребе нашли!! — ворвался конюх в главный зал. Хозяин отлучаться не захотел, варил кофе на всех, зато новости ему доставляли незамедлительно. Маглор сидел на прежнем месте и как раз пришел к мысли, что сочетание горького кофе и мерзкого виски странным образом друг друга улучшает, даже на вкус, особенно в сырую погоду.

Вскоре под руки привели двух бедолаг из все той же карточной компании, которые обожглись, провалившись сквозь ещё горячие доски. Причем ноги-то в сапогах остались целы, а вот руки они пожгли себе, выбираясь.

Маглор посмотрел на них, вздохнул — и достал из сумки все ту же мазь. Увы, «лист королей» здесь не рос, пришлось составлять снадобья, по сути, заново.

Седобородый, пропахший пожаром насквозь, явился вскоре после невезучих и тоже попросил горячего с виски. Пока ждал, все косился на пострадавших.

— Придется кому-то в город ехать, Рич. Четверо ограбленных и двое, которые, похоже, грабители и есть. Мешок при них был с вещами.

— А они что, перепились и угорели? — хмыкнул хозяин, наливая ему кофе.

— У одного нож в башке, а про второго хер его разберёт, обгорел сильно. Шериф с коронером приедут, пусть думают.

— Так когда вода спадет...

— Спадает уже. К вечеру, пожалуй, можно будет проехать. К тебе с того берега привалят, будут свежие уши, хехе.

Маглор забрал коробочку с мазью у обожженных, допил бодрящую гадость, рассчитался и ушел на конюшню. Позади Рич остался ворчать, что память портится, чуть не забыл рассчитать клиента, совсем одуреешь тут с новостями...

Кусака застоялся и жаждал на волю. Конюх жаловался, что Кусака ломает стену стойла и беспокоит других лошадей, и умолк, лишь получив ещё монетку. Выведя коня и осмотрев, Маглор неспешно его принялся его седлать, перекинул сумки через седло. Пока они разомнутся, вода спадет достаточно, чтобы рослый конь смог одолеть переправу.

Седобородый успел его перехватить в последний миг, когда Маглор готов был садиться в седло.

— Я тут вспоминал, где чуял запах этой мази, мистер Незаметность, — сказал он небрежно. — Кажется мне, или на сеновале утром тоже ею пахло? Хотя ожогов на вас не видно, но с вами, пожалуй, много чего можно не заметить.

— Не могу за вас ответить на этот вопрос, мистер Борец за справедливость.

Кусака потянулся было к человеку, но Маглор его удержал, и конь только зубами зря клацнул.

— Ответов на мои вопросы вышло сильно больше, чем мне хотелось.

— Все еще уверены, что нашли решение? По одной детали, которая могла вам почудиться? Хм, вы всезнающи, как Создатель.

—Вам не пойдет облачение пастора, мистер Святоша. А ещё я вспоминал, — седобородый заложил руки за пояс, — где в наших местах водятся такие здоровенные парни с длинными гривами, и вокруг которых вечно что-нибудь происходит. Ну вот, как вчера рассказывали. Где-то в дыре под названием Парадайз Спрингс, помнится, поселилась такая сумасбродная семейка. Вы не помните, как их фамилия, Финор или как-то похоже?

— Рассказчики часто что-нибудь перевирают, — чуть улыбнулся Маглор.

Человек отстранённо ухмыльнулся.

— Интересно, сколько их там, этих Финоров? На этот счёт тоже перевирают.

— Это всегда можно узнать на месте, мистер Борец за справедливость.

— Барт Пеппер. Надо будет наведаться в ваши края. Как-нибудь. Узнать, как там с заброшенными домами и всяким в их погребах.

— Мэглор Фэйнор. Постарайтесь не переврать.

Очень много внимательных, любопытных глаз, даже в такой дыре, думал Маглор немного погодя. И немало людей, работа которых — искать человека и наблюдать.

А он уверовал в свои умения и опять думал о людях чересчур пренебрежительно.

Людям не нужна незаметность. Людям нужна обыденность, тогда их любопытство ничего не тревожит.

Что ж, он хотя бы в силах передать глупым братьям то, что умеет сам. Сейчас, пока им еще не надо всерьез прятать молодость.

Впрочем, научить их быть незаметными, кажется, не хватило всех прежних лет.

Будет забавно, если люди вынудят их научиться и этому.

…Укус на запястье все болел, временами сочился кровью в повязку и быстро заживать, кажется, не собирался.


End file.
